The Dawn of a Land
by Zukaichi
Summary: At the time of war, the force of darkness is ready to take the mythical gemstone named Chronostein. Once they took the stone, they have the rights to change destiny. Cassandra, is sent by her mentor to the past to change the result of the war in the future, because the war between good and evil is unavoidable.
1. Prologue

A Mobile Legends Fiction by Rein Zukaichi

All copyrights belong to Moonton

Prologue

"Hurry! Before the evil king took the gemstone!" a war cry shouted by a commander.

At the time of war, between the good and the evil, between order and chaos, between the light and the dark. A vicious force, made of dark energy, are searching for a gemstone that made by light and polished by the energy of time; a gemstone that can remake the future and the past; a gemstone that contain an infinite amount of energy to control destiny. That gemstone is named by the folklore by the name of chronostein. A particularly not like a common jadestone or gemstone. Whomever grabs it and took it, the gemstone grants any wishes with only a blink of an eye without any words out from his/her mouth.

Forces of light, in the name of order, tries to protect the chronostein from the hands of wrongdoers.

Amidst of war, many lives have gone, the light force do not want to retreat before their eyes are forced to close by the enemies.

"Surrender! There is no chance for you to win this war!" taunt the general of darkness.

"Like hell! My forces will sound the horn of victory over your dead body!" the commander of light refuses to surrender. He stood by his feet, controlled by winning energy. He pointed his sword towards the general.

"Hmph, you sure want to know how hell looks like! I will send you right away! Hyaahh!"

The fight continues.

However, the light forces are depleting its number. Their mages are retreating; no healing and energy barrier to protect them. Their long-ranger are blinded, cannot lock any target. They have reached their depression.

"Doctor?!" A girl worried about someone called doctor in front of her.

"I do not see any victory from my calculations. I have one only option left to make!"

The Doctor is the battle strategist for the light forces. He controls the formation of the fight. He stands behind The Shield to give comms to the other heroes.

"Stay close to me! Cassandra!"

"Doctor! Look!" Cassandra shocked as the shield warrior that the whole time protecting them is defeated. The big man falls in the hand of the enemy.

"Hello! Doctor. Aren't have we met somewhere?" a succubus appears standing above the dead body of the shield.

"ALICE!" The Doctor uses his weapon, a big pitchfork that launches electromagnetic pulses in a shape of a ball.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alice flies with laughter. Circling them in the skies with an army of bats.

Cassandra, the girl who doctor mentioned earlier still do not have any clue about what the doctor one and only option left. As she fights the army of darkness with her power as a mage; yet she still worried about the doctor who fight Alice alone.

"Doctor! I'm coming to help!" she tries to get closer to the doctor.

"NO! Don't!"

"It's too late! Watch your back, doctor!" Alice appears behind the doctor and immediately sucking his energy and all he has. Cassandra took an action as she throws a beam of energy towards Alice; releasing her from absorbing the doctor power. Alice bounced but she has her stand to continue the fight. Doctor has no energy left, his feet could not bear his body. He stumbled before Cassandra.

"Listen, Cassandra! We will lose, there is no hope in this war!"

"We can still fight, doc! I will fight Alice!" she determined to fight Alice.

"No! You can't win against her. She's too strong. I told you to listen to me. I have made a device, I hide it from the commander." he shows the device to Cassandra. It has box-shaped, a little bit bigger than a Rubik's cube, it has a circle in its middle, while the design looks like connected to some sort of lines. "I will use this, to restore the war."

"What do you mean?" she a little bit confused.

"I will put this Skypeia as the source of the energy of this device to be able fully functioned. But remember, it will only be working once!"

As the chatter continues, Alice launches another attack towards them. A horde of bat surrounding them; blinded them from seeing their environment. Alice flies directly in a high-speed dive. In a hurry, the doctor inserts the Skypeia—a stone-like material furnished with blueish color—to the middle of the device.

"I will send you to another time. But, there is a chance in that time, there is no me, the doctor you know from you were kid. You will lose majority of your memory." The doctor grabs his pitchfork wand and create a barrier to protect them from Alice.

"No, doctor! I won't leave you." Tears drop from Cassandra eyes.

"It's the only way. You have to correct my mistakes; my calculation!"

"NO! I will fight Alice! I will fight the darkness! And I will bring victory for the Land of Dawn!" She stays determined, fiery eyes wiped out all her tears. She stood by the doctor, strong legs and glowing aura that ready to fight anyone and anytime. As she tries to move towards Alice, the doctor creates a barrier that blocks Cassandra's movement.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra." The doctor activates the devices and throws it towards the barrier. He moves the barrier where Cassandra locked with the devices far from him. Cassandra cries, the doctor dies, falls to the hand of that succubus named Alice.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She sees her love died in front of her eyes. Shocked; pain stabs deep inside Cassandra's heart; piercing like a bullet. The device blows up, releasing its beam that absorbing Cassandra as she sent into another time; another dimension. She was sent by the doctor with only one message: correct his mistakes. What mistakes? What calculation that waits her in before-time. She has no clue, she has shredded memories. She will barely remember everything, except one thing; war is coming.


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: Some backgrounds from the originals might be altered_

 **Chapter 1: A Message**

A clear view of sun burning anyone's skin by the touch of it. The sandy dunes will bring dust that ache any eyes. It is the West where the wastelands, sandy dunes, and red skies are located. The west is famous for its mechanical-steampunk-like civilization and societies. Here, lives a society that live close to robots, but not that live close. In any society, there is also an outlaw living inside a society.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Like that, always been so many robberies and pickpocket in the west. It's often for criminal activities occurred in the west as the west is lacking of its economy and resources except iron and anything related to machinery.

A teenager who are running away from the law enforcement is a common view in this area, Shad. A center of metropolis in the West. Anything could happen and anyone will do anything to survive in the metropolis.

Shad, a city with skyscraper, red skies, and steam-powered machinery. A society with common steampunk attire, bowler or cowboy hat are regular, same with leather clothing and styles.

The teenager keeps running away from the cops, suddenly stops his feet. He hits a big robot with one glowing orange eyes in brown and military like built. The robot staring him so deeply, then the robot scans to the boy. The boy looks terrified and he holds his robberies so tight and trembled.

"Intruder!" the robot talks and quickly raises its hand, like the robot want to throw the boy. The boy quickly evades the catch and continues running away from the robot. He runs and runs without stop, he bumps with everyone in front of him, creating a small chaos some Shad's point.

"Hey! Jaw-" a man in cowboy-style attires cut his talking as he realizes that someone or something he wants to talk is gone, not there. He sees some people getting ejected to the sky from afar. "Not again" he sighed.

The robot keeps chasing the boy, and now the robot increases its speed to catch the boy. " _Excuse me! Excuse me_ " the big robot, not so big, perhaps equal to common human, repeatedly saying that before the robot throws someone to the air. The robot keeps getting closer and closer, the boy tries to throw everything but he throws it to a machine, not a human as soon he realizes that.

Finally, the robot caught the pickpocket and throws him to the air and catch him. The boy could not move as the robot really hold his body with a tight grip. The boy tries to fight back, however, small punches will do nothing towards this bulky machine.

" _I caught the intruder! I caught the intruder!_ " the robot—with a voice of a male—seems so happy with what he has done. He keeps repeating that line, even the law told him to put the man down, the robot did not listen before someone really recognizes him.

"Put him down, dummy!" a man with a cowboy hat, a revolver, a shotgun, sheriff-style cool looking guy calling the robot to put the boy down.

" _Clint! I got him! I got him_ " The robot seems reporting his job to someone named Clint, a man who called the robot dummy.

"Yea… yea… yea… I know it! But don't 'cha realizes what 'cha 've done?" Clint asks while sighed in a disappointment.

The robot turns around and realizes his mess to some point in Shad. Fortunately, there are no victims in this chase scene. Medics and laws are quickly do some fixes towards the cause from this bulky brown robot.

" _But… I got the intruder._ "

Clint now sighing more deeper, this robot did not understand what he has told earlier.

"Listen, Jaw-head, or should I call ya stupid-head. Don't do the chase without my call, 'kay? How many times I should lecture ya?"

Finally, Clint reveals the robot's name. His name is Jawhead. Don't know why named Jawhead, is it only a jaw looking piece of metal hanging below his head is called her jaw or something. Still a mystery.

"I know you for a very-very long time, and still you hardly listen to me."

" _Sorry_."

"Now you say sorry, very clever robot. Now put him down, and let the law took him." Jawhead finally put the boy down to the earth, not in a smooth way. Clint keep sighing with what Jawhead.

"Bounty hunter, Clint! I will kill you!" The boy suddenly transforms into a dark-like creature, a humanoid with grey skin, bald head, with a long claw. Some of his bones also striking from inside his body, showing some gruesome view towards the people around the area.

The creature jumps so quick, his feet launches a great kinetic energy. In a blink of an eye, Clint evaded, but with a little scratch in his cheek. The creature does another jump, another attack towards Clint.

"Ain't no one call me a bounty hunter! HAHA!"

Clint draws and slings his revolver with style. He throws a pouch with full of gunpowder to the creature's face, landed perfectly. As the creature misses another strike, before the creature move any inches, Clint shoots his revolver. His head blows up only by a small explosion. The creature dies blown up until his torso, moreover, the creature smoked to dust.

"What is this thing?" Clint walk closer towards the dead body.

"Step back! Let the law deal with this, Clint!"

Clint immediately stepped back as he follows the law instruction to step back.

"Let's go, big guy!"

Clint walked out of Shad's area with Jawhead to his house outside the area. Along his way to his home, Clint's mind still mesmerized with the occurrence before. He never saw anything like it, neither Jawhead talk about it. A grey skinned humanoid, with claw and bones as his weapon. Clint's know that magic and mages are exist in the west, magical creatures also exist even though Clint only informed from books and reports in case of magical creatures, but he never acknowledges this humanoid before. His mind full of questions, what kind of purpose if that creature was an act of evil mages. More importantly, the creature knew Clint's name and his job as a bounty hunter. Clint has a hypothesis that the creature might has been lurking for a long time, or even there are many of them. But still, Clint does not have any clue about it.

Clint arrives in his home with Jawhead in tail. He turns on the TV and saw the news about the earlier event. As he sits in front of TV, he orders Jawhead to patrol around his house area.

"Hey, big guy. Isn't it your time to go on patrol?" Jawhead open the door and go outside for patrol. "Now that is my good robot."

Jawhead goes to the north as usual for the start of his patrol. He scans for something unusual in that area and scavenge any metal material for him to restore. The skies look orangish like usual, the wind also blows as usual, there are not many metals this time. The heat did not raise Jawhead temperature as he is immune to it.

Hours passes, Jawhead feels something strange. The wind suddenly changes its direction, the air pressure feels different, Jawhead raises his sensitivity sensors to catch anything suspicious out of the blue. He looks around with his heat-vision eye, but nothing is sighted. But what is that feeling? If Jawhead is a human, that individual might have chills and perhaps run away.

The air suddenly stops. The time stops. The sands stop from flying. The dust start falling from the void.

BANG!

A sudden explosion blows near Jawhead, that sound comes from behind, not close, not far, but big enough to wake a nap. Jawhead runs quickly approaching the explosion site with a super sensitive state. Jawhead scanned through the nebula of dusts, he can't see through, but he got a vision. He saw a human laying in the sands. He changes his scans into motions and aura scans, and he found no bad intention from the human. Jawhead approach the motionless human, then he picks the human up into his shoulder and bring the human into a clearer area.

It's a girl. Jawhead picks up a girl. A girl with pale complexion, mid-length hair with silver color and a bit of black in her bangs, wearing an unusual clothing—not Western-type attire—and surely, the girl is cute. Not taking any longer time, Jawhead continues to pick her up and brings her to Clint.

Jawhead arrives at Clint's place and this time, Clint amazed with what Jawhead has brought. Then Jawhead puts the girl on the nearest sofa, even though the sofa is kind dusty and rusty. But, nonetheless, they have to make sure that the girl is safe and comfy.

"You… brought… a girl?" Jawhead only nods. "I hear the explosion though, and the beam also… I thought it's only a plane crash, but this girl… this girl appears outta nowhere! Tell me about your scans, big guy!"

" _She has aura. Mage. Age: 18. No ID_ " Jawhead tells some report.

"Okay. I believe she is not from the west. And I don't recognize her clothing as well. Let her rest, as she wakes up, call me." Jawhead nods. "Keep her occupied, okay? I'm gonna continue my favorite show on TV"

Clint heads back to his favorite couch and favorite TV while Jawhead watches still the unknown girl from the unknown place.

The girl's eyes are twitching in a fast pace. Her expression turns into a worried, scared, traumatized, and gloomy. Inside her head, she keeps remember the calling from the name Doctor. However, she sees it blur, did not see the doctor's face very clearly. The scenes from her memory shifting into several different events, as she remembers a certain death, war, defeat, frustrations, cry, and blood. Until someone inside her head, with an appearance of a white-haired succubus calls her name while sucking the Doctor's life. " _CASSANDRA!_ "

"AHHH!" She—Cassandra—finally awakes from her miserable sleep. She sits and looks around her surroundings. "Where am I? Ow!" her head feels like aching, her right hand with a sudden reaction immediately rub her right side of her head. She continues to gaze her surroundings; she saw a big motionless robot near her on her right, seemingly the robot is not active as she sees it eye is not turned on. She hears a sound of chatter from the nearby room right next to her. She steps down from her sofa, approaches the source of the chatter. She a bit shocked when she sees a man fall asleep in his trunk while watching a TV. In her mind, she has to get away from this place immediately before the man awakes, but her other side of her heart, that man could help her. Feels terrified as something bad might happen from inside of a man's mind, she chose to leave that place. A moment when she turns around, a big brown bulky robot standing, blocking her way from exiting.

"UWAAAAAAHH!"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!"

In a second, Jawhead created a chain reaction towards the people around him. Cassandra loud surprised shout makes Clint fall from her nap in her couch.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Cassandra steps back as she threatens Jawhead with her glowing palm. When Clint stands up from her fall, he also getting aimed by the glowing palm for Cassandra. "YOU TOO! STAY AWAY!"

Her two hands are ready to shoot a beam of energy at any time. Clint must be careful to make a steady negotiation with this little girl.

"Easy… Easy… Easy… Just calm down, and everything is gonna be okay!" Clint pleads Cassandra to slow it down, his hands figures showing it clearly. Cassandra still not putting her hands down, the glowing just only changing its color from blue into a paler color.

"Let me out of here! Or I will shoot!"

"Listen, girl. Do you see the robot standing next to ya? That robot that brought you here, outta nowhere! In short, we saved you."

Cassandra looks into Jawhead eyes very, very sharply. But still, Cassandra has not put her hands down.

"Look! Jawhead even don't recognize ya as a threat! I believe you are a good girl. I am a good man, too!" Clint slowly approaches Cassandra. "Let us introduce ourselves, me name is Clint. I am a cowboy with good deeds. And that robot is Jawhead, ain't he cute? So, what's 'ya name?"

"How can I trust you that you are a good man?" Cassandra steps back.

"Just listen to your heart. A mage should recognize someone's aura already."

"How can you know that I am a mage?"

Clint is sighed with that stupid question. But, Clint don't want to insult Cassandra who is being in a panic condition.

"Okay. Shoot me if you don't trust me."

Clint calmly raises his hands like he is giving everything. Same with Jawhead, he didn't move any inches and didn't report any negative motions from Cassandra. Clint knew that girl in front of him is hesitated to launch any attack towards him or Jawhead. As an experienced bounty hunter, Clint could see through her emotional turbulences in just a sight.

After a brief moment, finally she turns off her glowing energy and puts her hands down.

"Okay. I trust you."

"Now we're talking!"

"But before I continue talking with you, please, wear a proper clothing! You disgust me." Cassandra disgusted with the Clint's appearance, wearing only trunks without any clothes. Clint is embarrassed and cannot hide his embarrassment.

"In a moment, kay?" Clint runs of his feet to change clothes. While waiting Clint to change his clothes, Cassandra approaches Jawhead.

"Can you talk? I believe you understand what I am saying."

Jawhead nods.

" _I Can Talk_." Jawhead speaks in his usual static human male voice. Then, Jawhead gives something to her, something in a shape of box with a circle on it. " _Is this yours?_ "

As she sees the box, her mind immediately changes into some scene that makes her head in pain. She screams; she feels like her head is being electrocuted. The scenes from her memory couldn't stop playing and keep repeating by itself. Scene by scene goes on while the pain keep getting stronger resulting her in a kneeling position as her feet couldn't hold back anymore.

"AAHH! AARGGHH!"

"Hey! Hey! What happened here?" Clint just got back from his room, shocked by Cassandra screams. He immediately approaches Cassandra who is in pain.

Cassandra stops her scream. But still, her breathes is so heavy. Her body trebles so great and her eyes open very wide.

"Hey! Are ya ok?" Clint helps her to stand, but she couldn't stand until Jawhead picks her up and lay her down gently back to her sofa. "Big guy, go get some water for her."

Jawhead offs to get some water while Clint watches Cassandra who is still in a shock.

"I'm OK. My head is just aching." Cassandra talks in a heavy breath, fast paced pant.

"You're not okay. It looks like you're having an amnesia." Clint makes assumptions. "Tell me. Who are you?" Clint is a guy who directly into the business. Also, the anxiety for this girl is making Clint crazy, even in just a short time just met her. He wants to end this mystery right away in a mere second.

"My name is… Cassandra…"

"Where you from?"

As she tries to remember where she came from, her head is aching again.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I am sorry. I forgot."

"I don't remember… but believe it or not… I came here… from a different time from you…"

"Wait a second!" Clint is shocked with that statement.

"Yes… in short… I'm from the future… I came here… to sent a message…"

"A message?"

With a purpose to end a mystery, another mystery keeps rising. What is this message she is talking about? For now, Clint is in a state of confusion. Whether he believed with what she said that she is from the future, or she is just fantasizing around.


End file.
